brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zach Boivin
Zach Boivin is an American brickfilmer.Bricks in Motion account He is known for Star Wars brickfilms such as Fox of the 501st, and for LEGO City brickfilms such as Car Crooks.YouTube channel Filmography |- | 2008 || [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIuGdJtOAMY Old LEGO Star Wars Animations] || |- | 2010 || Drifter Car || |- | 2010 || The Unnecessary Battle || |- | 2010 || Pirate Rock || |- | 2010 || Clone gets killed by lightsaber! || |- | 2010 || The car || |- | 2010 || Target Practice || |- | 2011 || LEGO City Drunk Driver || |- | 2011 || LEGO City News! || |- | 2011 || Ninja Cafe Showdown || |- | 2011 || Food Cop || |- | 2011 || LEGO Storm Trooper || The Four Monkeys' Walk This Way Contest entry |- | 2011 || Star Wars Mission Impossible YouTube channel 2012 archive || |- | 2011 || LEGO Top Gear - Rolling a Reliant Robin || |- | 2011 || Ice Skating || "Ice Skating" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || The Rocket that Saved a Life || |- | 2011 || Slip and Fall || "Slipping" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || Distracted LEGO Guy || |- | 2011 || R2-D2 time || |- | 2011 || Mace Windu the force || |- | 2011 || Force build || |- | 2011 || Unforgiving || |- | 2011 || Rogue Runner Showdown || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2011 entry |- | 2011 || Halo: Ambush of Ice Fields || Halo Toymation Contest entry[https://www.facebook.com/studiozach/posts/248070831895439 Release date of Halo: Ambush of Ice Fields] |- | 2011 || The Top Ten Ways to Destroy a Warthog || Halo Toymation Contest entry[https://www.facebook.com/studiozach/posts/234605176588314 Release date of The Top Ten Ways to Destroy a Warthog] |- | 2011 || Batman - The White Crystal Bandit || LEGO Super Heroes Challenge entry |- | 2011 || Night Wings Big Day || Directed by Sophie Boivin |- | 2011 || The Force Unleashed 2 || |- | 2011 || Bomb Squad Trooper || |- | 2011 || LEGO Star Wars - The Flower Guy's Christmas || LEGO Star Wars "Spread Holiday Cheer" Challenge third place winner |- | 2011 || Indiana Clones || The Four Monkeys' FIGHT CLUB Contest Best Overall winner |- | 2012 || The Rock Star Discovery || Directed by Sophie Boivin spugesdu's Just Another LEGO Animation Contest entry |- | 2012 || Ninja Dare - April Fools Day || |- | 2012 || Camouflage || "Camouflage" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2012 || Power Pitcher || OYO Video Challenge entry |- | 2012 || Car Crooks || "LEGO City Stop Motion Project" Tongal first place winner"LEGO City Stop Motion Project" Tongal page |- | 2012 || The Gold Getaway || "LEGO City Mini Movie Animations" Tongal second place winner"LEGO City Mini Movie Animations" Tongal page |- | 2012 || Halo: The Battle for Brick Valley || Halo Mega Bloks Toymation Fest 2012 entry |- | 2012 || Fox of the 501st || |- | 2013 || Untitled || ''The LEGO Movie'' ReBrick Film Competition entry |- | 2013 || Ninja Ewok || Directed by Sophie Boivin |- | 2013 || The Airshow || "LEGO City Airport and Coast Guard Video Project" Tongal fifth place winner"LEGO City Airport and Coast Guard Video Project" Tongal page |- | 2013 || Brain Trap || "LEGO Hero Factory: The Next Saga" Tongal fifth place winner"LEGO Hero Factory: The Next Saga" Tongal page |- | 2013 || Don't Text and Turtle"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Stop-Motion PSA" Tongal page || "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Stop-Motion PSA" Tongal fifth place winner |- | 2013 || Doctor Who VS Darth Vader || |- | 2014 || LEGO Captain America The Winter Soldier - Good Guys vs. Bad Guys || |- | 2014 || LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Official Teaser Trailer || |- | 2014 || LEGO Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens Teaser Trailer || |- | 2015 || Star Wars: The Force Awakens Teaser #2 IN LEGO || Directed by David Hall |- | 2015 || How to make LEGO Movies using the LEGO Movie Maker App 1 || "LEGO Movie Maker Video Project" Tongal winning series"LEGO Movie Maker Video Project" Tongal page[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_PUrAVdkZ6nkZpAxlDkVEihbjMk_5oL How to make LEGO Movies using the LEGO Movie Maker App YouTube playlist] |- | 2015 || How to make LEGO Movies using the LEGO Movie Maker App 2 || |- | 2015 || How to make LEGO Movies using the LEGO Movie Maker App 3 || |- | 2015 || How to make LEGO Movies using the LEGO Movie Maker App 4 || |- | 2015 || How to make LEGO Movies using the LEGO Movie Maker App 5 || |- | 2016 || The Rebel || |- | 2016 || LEGO Star Wars Christmas || |- | 2016 || LEGO Space Adventure || Directed by David Hall |- | 2017 || The Return of Mace Windu || |- References Category:American brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers who have been commissioned by The LEGO Group